Cold Heart
by dedlit
Summary: Shego kommt ins Gefängnis, während Ron einige Jahre später ein hochrangiges Mitglied bei Bueno Nacho ist. Doch wer ist Cavalcanti und was hat dieser verbrochen..... RonShego
1. Verachtet und Geschätzt

Titel: Cold Heart

Kapitel: Verachtet und Geschätzt

Autor: dedlit

Anzahl: 1?

Genre: Romance, Drama;

Pairing: Shego/Ron

Hass, er war überall. Shego schmetterte einen Stuhl an die Wand, doch dieser zerbrach trotz seiner Unrobustheit nicht. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus. Man hatte ihr nicht nur ihre magische Kraft geraubt, nein, man hatte ihr auch jegliche körperliche Kraft ausgesaugt.

Die kleine Zelle in der sie saß, wurde nur von einigen dünnen Lichtstrahlen durchdrungen, welche sich einen Weg durch das vergitterte kleine Fenster am oberen Ende des Raumes bahnten.

Shego war nun am Ende ihrer Kraft, sie setzte sich in eine dunkle Ecke. Sie zog die Beine an und vergrub schluchzend ihren Kopf in diesen. Wie konnte man ihr das nur antun?

Die schwarzhaarige wurde vom klimpern der Schlüssel aus ihrer Grübelei gerissen. Nicht einmal mehr die Kraft für Rache hatte sie nun.

Ein Wärter trat ein und packte sie grob am Arm. Früher hätte sie ihn an die Wand geschmissen und ihm gezeigt wer hier der Boss war…… früher.

Der Wärter schleppte sie durch Reihen von Zellen. Shego wusste, dass er fester zupackte als nötig wäre, aber sie hatte weder Kraft noch Lust sich zu wehren. Willenlos stolperte sie hinterher.

Sie wurde in einen Raum gestoßen in dem nur eine Glühbirne von der Decke hing. Ein kleiner Tisch stand in der Mitte mit zwei Sesseln. Die Tür hinter ihr fiel ins Schloss.

Unruhig begann sie auf und ab zu wandern, ehe sie einmal tief durchatmete und sich hinsetzte. Dieser Sträflingsanzug war das Letzte. Ihrer war einige Nummern zu groß. Die orange Hose war zu weit und sie hatte an der Hüfte einen Knoten gebunden, damit sie nicht hinunterrutschte. Das Hemd ging ihr bis zu die Knie, außerdem musste sie die bereits nach hinten gekrempelten Ärmel dauernd hochschieben, damit diese nicht über ihre Hände rutschten. Man wollte ihr sogar die Haare abschneiden, aber schließlich konnte sie die Wärter überlisten und stopfte sie einfach unter die zu große Kappe.

Nach schier endlosen Stunden ging endlich die Tür auf. Shego blinzelte aufgrund des ungewohnten Lichtes kurz, doch die Tür ging schon wieder zu.

Ein hochgewachsener Mann im Smoking trat ein. Er gehörte gewiss nicht zum Personal und war auch kein Polizist. Seine langen blonden Haare hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

Shego rührte sich nicht. Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue und streifte dann katzengleich zum Tisch. „Stehen sie gefälligst auf!", blaffte er sie dann an. Shego hatte jedoch noch immer ein letztes Restlein Stolz in ihr und blieb mit unbeteiligter Miene sitzen. Sekunden später, traf sie eine schallende Ohrfeige. Ihr Kopf flog nach hinten und sie verlor ihre Kappe, sodass ihre langen Haare herunterfielen.

Der Mann, er war sicher gute 40 Jahre alt, hob ihr Kinn so an, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Mein Name ist Signore Cavalcanti, ich bin der Besitzer dieser," er deute mit einer Aufmerksamkeitsheischenden Bewegung um sich, „Lokalität."

Er nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und ließ sie durch seine Fingern gleiten. Shego wollte sich ihm entziehen, doch Cavalcanti griff in den Rest ihrer Haare und zog sie hoch. Shego war bewusst, dass sie einen Kopf kleiner war, doch nun hatte sie jemanden, an dem sie ihre Wut auslassen konnte.

„LASSEN SIE MICH LOS, SIE VERDAMMTER BASTARD!" Cavalcanti zeigte sich unbeeindruckt, er verpasste ihr eine weitere Ohrfeige und sie ging zu Boden. Er setzte sich hin und lächelte hinterhältig auf sie hinab.

„Nun, Missi, ich denke wir werden eine schöne Zeit vor uns haben. Ich werde ihnen schon noch Benehmen beibringen…… Auf die sanfte….. oder aber auf die harte Tour."

Ein diabolisches Grinsen entstand auf seinem Gesicht und Shego hatte nun tatsächlich Angst.

-2 Jahre später-

Ron Stoppable war nun ein Mann…. und was für einer. Nachdem er vor einem Jahr damit begonnen hatte ein Unternehmen aufzubauen, das Bueno Nacho das Wasser reichen konnte, war er ein reicher Unternehmer geworden. Seine Lokalkette hatte sich schon nach kurzer Zeit Bueno Nacho angeschlossen, und nun war er, Ron, ein Vorstandsmitglied.

Schon nach der Schule hatten Kim und er beschlossen, dass aus ihnen nie ein Paar werden konnte, sie waren einfach zu verschieden und zu beschäftigt. Sie eine Weltretterin, er ein Geschäftsmann.

Im Moment jedoch, stand eben dieser Geschäftsmann vor einem großen Problem. Er konnte einfach die Berge an Arbeit nicht alleine bewältigen und nebenbei noch den Haushalt seines Arppartments (mit Dachterasse, Swimmingpool usw.) betreuen. Er hatte sich bis jetzt auch beharrlich geweigert jemanden einzustellen, denn Ron hatte sich angewöhnt niemandem mehr zu vertrauen.

Es hatten ja doch nur alle auf sein Geld abgesehen. Mal ausgenommen Kim, die hin und wieder auf ein Tässchen Tee vorbeischaute. Und natürlich die werten Arbeitskollegen und Aktionäre, die hatten schließlich genug Kohle.

Ron saß an seinem Schreibtisch, es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als er ein seltsames Geräusch aus dem Nebenraum vernahm. Vorsichtig sah er auf den Gang und beobachtete ein seltsames Szenario. Signore Cavalcanti, ein Vorstandsmitglied, schrie auf eine junge Frau zu seinen Füßen ein. „Du ungeschicktes Miststück, heb das wieder auf und beeil dich ein bisschen. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!"

Ron mochte Cavalcanti kein Bisschen, der Mann war ihm von Anfang an unsympathisch. Die junge Frau an seiner Seite kniete sich augenblicklich zu seinen Füßen hin und sammelte einige Dokumente auf. Ron konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch er bemerkte die knappe Kleidung die sie trug. Cavalcanti grinste triumphierend auf sie hinab und als sie sich aufrappeln wollte, stieß er sie absichtlich noch einmal nieder. Die Frau reichte ihm nun aus der knienden Position die Dokumente. Ron brodelte, er hasste Ungerechtigkeiten und diese Frau wurde ja wohl mehr als ungerecht behandelt. Er wollte gerade auf Cavalcanti stürzen, als ihn eine Hand zurückhielt.

Ron sah in das ernste Gesicht, der Vorstandsvorsitzenden, Ludovici Gonzaga. „Mr. Stoppable, sie sollten Cavalcanti nicht angreifen. Ob sie es glauben oder nicht, diese Frau ist eine Verbrecherin. Normalerweise, wäre sie schon längst im Gefängnis versauert, hätte Cavalcanti sie nicht herausgeholt." Der Vorstandsvorsitzende, war ein alter, weiser Mann und er sah Ron nun ernst an. „Legen sie sich nicht mit Cavalcanti an, Mr. Stoppable. Er ist gefährlich."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und als Ron den Gang hinunterblickte war Cavalcanti schon weg. Grübelnd ging Ron in sein Büro zurück. Schlaf würde er wohl heute keinen mehr finden.

to be continued

Sodale, das war Kapü eins gg, in der Story gehts nicht ganz so wild zu wie in meiner ersten KP-Fanfiction, ich hoffe aber, dass diese hier auch ganz gut angkommt.

dedlit


	2. Tyrann vs Gerechtigkeitsfreak

Titel: Cold Heart

Kapitel: Tyrann vs. Gerechtigkeitsfreak

Autor: dedlit

Anzahl: 2?

Genre: Romance, Drama;

Pairing: Shego/Ron

Ron rannte wie der Wind, um noch rechtzeitig zur Konferenz zu gelangen. Er riss die Tür auf und stürzte sich auf seinen Platz. „Sorry, viel Stau…." keuchte er und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Vorstandsvorsitzenden. „Nun meine werten Kollegen, wie sie wissen sind die Verkaufszahlen stetig angestiegen, dank Ron Stoppable. Ich beabsichtige….."

nun folgte eine lange Rede über Moral und was ein gutes Unternehmen braucht. Ron merkte sofort, dass das eine der ich-langweile-mich-zu-tode-konferenzen war. Er sah sich um und stellte voller Abscheu fest, dass auch Cavalcanti anwesend war. Durch Zufall fiel sein Blick auf eine zierliche Gestalt im Schatten und Ron erkannte an den Haaren die Frau vom Vortag wieder. Sie stand mit gesengtem Kopf hinter Cavalcanti und versuchte anscheinend unsichtbar zu bleiben.

Ron sah sie genauer an, ehe er bemerkte, dass Cavalcanti ihn musterte. Ron lächelte ihm falsch ins Geicht und tat dann so, als wäre der Vortrag von Gonzaga spannend. Nach dem Meeting machte Ron sich schon beinahe in die Hose. Es hatte länger gedauert als er dachte. Ron stürmte in die nächstbeste Toilette und verschaffte sich Erleichterung, als er aus der Nebenkabine eindeutige Geräusche vernahm. Er gluckste leise und schlich dann aus der Toilette. Nicht, dass er noch störte. Er holte sich am Automaten gegenüber der Toilette einen Kaffee und drehte sich um, als Cavalcanti gerade zusammen mit seiner Sekretärin (oder was auch immer sie war) herauskam. Ron rutschte der Becher aus der Hand und sofort verteilte sich der Inhalt auf dem Boden. Cavalcanti funkelte die Frau neben ihm böse an und diese lief sofort zu Ron und entschuldigte sich, für was auch immer, ehe sie den Kaffee aufwischte.

„Aber Miss, das war doch nicht ihre Schuld." Ron kniete sich lächelnd neben die Frau. Diese schien verwirrt, hielt den Kopf aber wie immer gesenkt. Ron half ihr auf die Beine, doch sie murmelte nur irgendetwas, ehe sie langsamen Schrittes zu Cavalcanti zurückkehrte. Dieser ging nun auf Ron zu. Seine Nase war nur Millimeter von Rons entfernt, als er spottete. „Wie nett von ihnen Stoppable, dass sie nicht genug Stolz und Courage für eine Sekretärin besitzen wusste ich ja schon immer."

Ron erwiderte nur gelassen. „Wenn Stolz und Courage heißt sich an seiner Sekretärin zu vergehen und sie zu missbrauchen, dann brauche ich dererlei Dinge auch nicht." Cavalcanti drehte sich um, gab der Frau einen Klaps auf den Hintern und zog mit ihr im Schlepptau ab.

Ron wischte den restlichen Kaffee auf und ging dann grübelnd in sein Büro. Was konnte eine Frau verbrochen haben, die so schlank und zierlich war. Er musste der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Schnell nahm er den Telefonhörer in die Hand und nach einigem diskutieren mit den Behörden, hatte er die Information die er wollte. Die Frau saß wegen ‚angestrebter Diktatur' und Hilfe bei einem ‚Beinahe-Maßenmord'. Ron sah die kleine, schwarzhaarige Frau vor sich, es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben ihr zu helfen. Er versuchte ein paar Stunden lang von den verschiedenen Quellen zu erfahren, wer sie war, aber selbst Waight konnte ohne genauere Beschreibung nicht helfen.

Ron schlenderte k.o zu seinem Wagen, als er eine wohlbekannte Stimme hörte. Cavalcanti schien ebenfalls gerade den nach Hause Weg anzutreten. Er fluchte laut vor sich hin. „Du kannst anscheinend gar nichts! Ich hätte dich im Knast verrecken lassen sollen. Wütend drehte er sich zu der Frau, die hinter ihm herschlich, um. Sie trug wie am Vortag nur knappe Kleidung. Ein Minirock und ein Sakko, welches ihre Oberweite betonte. Cavalcanti schien sich anscheinend unbeobachtet zu fühlen, denn er presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Die Frau erwiderte den Kuss, wie es Ron schien schon beinahe mechanisch. Cavalcanti löste sich von ihr. „Meine Kleine…..". Er fuhr mit dem Finger über eine Stelle an ihrem Hals, welche von einer Strähne überdeckt worden war. Das Hochgesteckte Haar fiel in sich zusammen, als Cavalcanti es öffnete. Ron hatte genug gesehen, ihm wurde schlecht und er verschwand so schnell er konnte.

Es musste eine Lösung geben……

Ron hatte die ganze Nacht munter in seinem Bett gelegen und hatte nun endlich, nach langem grübeln, einen Entschluss gefasst. Er schwang sich auf und griff zu seinem Handy, klappte seinen Laptop auf, nun konnte es losgehen.

Am nächsten Tag ging Ron müde, aber mit sich selbst aufs Äußerste zufrieden zur Arbeit.

Doch seine Zufriedenheit wurde getrübt, als ein Anrufer am Nachmittag ihm mitteilte, dass sein Plan unmöglich sei.

Ron wusste nun nicht mehr weiter und sank in seinem Sessel zusammen. Seit Tagen war sein Apartment eine einzige Müllhalde, aber er hatte neben seinem Job einfach keine Zeit. Selbst am Wochenende rief die Pflicht, denn er musste zu Partys und Bällen, um seinen gesellschaftlichen Stand zu halten. Er war einer der wenigen, die ohne Begleitung hingingen. Doch der Tratsch darüber war ihm eigentlich egal. Morgen war Samstag und es stand eine Party bei, er wollte lieber nicht daran denken, Cavalcanti an.

Am Samstagnachmittag erschien er in voller Montur zu dessen Party. Wie immer dieselbe langweilige Gesellschaft, mit denselben langweiligen Themen. Am Abend, wollte Ron schon wieder gehen, als Cavalcanti persönlich zu ihm kam.

Er schien ein bisschen peinlich berührt und bat Ron höflich in sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden Stoppable," er drehte den Rücken zum Fenster. „ich habe mich stark verschuldet und muss bis in einer Woche eine Summe von Eineinhalb Millionen Dollar auftreiben." Er drehte sich wieder zu Ron, der nun böse vor sich hinguckte. „Und was soll ich da machen?"

Cavalcanti senkte nun die Stimme. „Nun ich schlage ihnen einen Deal vor…… Das Mädchen gegen das Geld."

Ron schnappte empört nach Luft. „Sie ist doch kein Gegenstand den man einfach so verkauft!" Cavalcanti schien unberührt. „Dann eben nicht!" er wollte sich schon zum gehen umwenden, als Ron ihn aufhielt.

„Nun gut, aber ich darf sie gleich mitnehmen und sie bekommen das Geld erst morgen, außerdem möchte ich das Morgen schriftlich und vor Zeugen, nicht dass sie ihre Meinung noch ändern."

Cavalcanti schien nicht ganz wohl zu sein, aber willigte nach kurzem Zögern ein. „Na denn, sie ist irgendwo im Garten."

Ron stürmte ohne ihn weiter zu beachten an ihm vorbei. Er fand sie erst nach guten zwanzig Minuten, in der Nähe eines Baumes. Sie schien über ihr „Schicksal" bereits informiert, denn sie ging mit ihm mit ohne Widerstand zu leisten.

Cavalcanti war sich seiner Sache also ziemlich sicher gewesen.

Im Auto wandte sich Ron an die Frau, die stumm auf dem Beifahrersitz seines Cabrios saß. „Wie heißen sie eigentlich?"

Die Frau flüsterte leise: „Du hast mich also wirklich nicht erkannt, kein Wunder….."

Ron stieg auf die Bremse. Er hob mit einer Hand den Kopf der Frau an.

„Shego!"

to be continued


	3. Neues Heim, UnGlück allein?

Titel: Cold Heart  
Kapitel: Neues Heim, (Un)Glück allein?  
Autor: dedlit  
Anzahl: 3/7  
Genre: Romance, Drama;  
Pairing: Shego/Ron

Ron stieg auf die Bremse. Er hob mit einer Hand den Kopf der Frau an.  
„Shego!"

Er sah geschockt auf die Frau neben ihm. Sie hatte definitiv nichts mit der Shego gemeinsam, die er gekannt hatte. Ihm fielen ihre Schandtaten wieder ein, doch nun schien sie gebrochen. Was hatte man ihr wohl angetan, dass es soweit kommen konnte, dass Shego für andere am Boden kroch.

Ron stieg in der Tiefgarage seines Apartments aus dem Wagen. Shego tat es ihm nach. Gesenkte Schultern, gesenkter Blick, Ron verspürte Wut auf Cavalcanti und Mitleid für Shego. Er bemerkte, dass sein Nachbar Dr. Monrey heruntergekommen war. Er musterte Shego mit Sekepsis und Ron fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass sie in einem flittchenhaften Abendkleid steckte. Er zog seinen Mantel aus, um ihn Shego um die Schultern zu legen. Diese zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen.

Er ließ sofort von ihr ab und ging zum Fahrstuhl. Drinnen schwiegen sie sich an. Ron war erleichtert, als er endlich das erlösende ‚Ding', des Fahrstuhls, hörte. Oben sah es aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen.  
„Tut mir leid, dass es hier so unordentlich ist, aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit um aufzuräumen." Shego schien das wenig zu interessieren. In der Tat schien sie eher besorgt und verängstigt. Ron führte sie in das einzige ordentliche Zimmer, sein Schlafzimmer.  
„Du kannst derweilen hier wohnen." Er ging zum Schrank und öffnete eine Tür, doch nichts befand sich in dem Schrank. „In dem Teil des Kastens ist genug Platz für deine Kleidung, denke ich mal."

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie gar kein Gepäck bei sich hatte. „Herrje, jetzt hast du deine Sachen vergessen!" Ron seufzte auf. Sie nuschelte etwas, dass er nicht verstand. „Ähm, tut mir leid Shego, ich hab dich nicht verstanden."

„Ich habe keinen Besitz, nicht einmal dieses Kleid gehört mir." flüsterte sie, als müsste man hier leise sein.

Ron wurde erneut auf Cavalcanti wütend, dieser nichtsnutzige Bastard. Er seufzte ergeben auf und öffnete den Teil des Schrankes in dem er seine Sachen verstaut hatte.

Er hielt ihr eines seiner Hemden hin. „Ich denke das sollte für die Nacht reichen und morgen besorgen wir dir richtige Kleidung."  
Shego nahm das Hemd nur zögernd. Ron bemerkte, dass sie stark zitterte. Kein Wunder, er hatte schließlich alle Fenster geöffnet und es war Anfang Herbst doch schon relativ kühl. Schnell schloss er die Fenster und kramte noch eine Jogginghose und einen Pullover aus seinem Schrank.

„Zieh dir lieber das hier an, sonst erfrierst du noch." Mit einem Lächeln legte er die Sachen auf das Bett und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, jedoch nicht ohne die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich zu schließen.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er durch das Wohnzimmer und schaffte dort in Rekordzeit Ordnung. Durch Zufall fiel ihm ein Foto aus den ‚guten alten Zeiten' in die Hände.  
Kim und er auf dem Abschlussball, nachdem sie Drakken und Shego……

Ron schüttelte jegliche Schuldgefühle ab, schließlich wollte sie damals Kim umbringen und einen Teil der Welt dazu. Ron verstaute das Foto sorgfältig und ging dann in die Küche. Ein weiterer sauberer Raum, allerdings nur, weil er ihn nie benutzte. Nun stellte er jedoch Tee auf. Er ging mit zwei dampfenden Bechern ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch in der Mitte fallen. Als Shego nach einer Viertelstunde noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war, sah Ron nach, nicht dass ihr noch etwas passierte.  
Ein bisschen krotesk war es ja schon, dass er sich um eine seiner ehemaligen Feinde sorgte.  
Er klopfte an die Tür, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie einen Spalt.

Der Anblick schockte ihn. Shego kniete mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Boden, wie eine….. ja wie eine Sklavin, die ihren Herrn erwartete. Sie trug tatsächlich den roten Pulli und die blaue Sporthose.

Diese demütige Haltung passte einfach nicht zu ihr. Schnell ging Ron zu ihr hin. Er kniete sich neben sie. „Shego, du hättest ruhig ins Wohnzimmer kommen können." Er umfasste ihre zitternden Hände, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Allerdings hatte Ron den Verdacht, dass sie nicht aus Kälte zitterte, sondern aus Furcht.

Er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer und wies sie an sich auf den Couch zu setzten. Er schob ihr die dampfende Tasse hin. Shego sah die Tasse skeptisch an, trank dann jedoch den Tee. Ron setzte sich in einen Ohrensessel und beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, während sie versuchte den Tee nicht durch das zittern ihrer Hände zu verschütten.

Shego schien sich langsam etwas zu entspannen, blickte aber noch immer auf den Boden. Ron wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen.  
Er beschloss, dass er für heute genug getan hatte und holte aus dem Doppelbett in dem er normalerweise schlief einen Polster und eine Decke. Shego wollte diese schon nehmen. Doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Du schläfst dich erst einmal ordentlich in meinem Bett aus und morgen sehen wir weiter."

Shego wollte schon etwas erwidern doch Ron unterbrach sie mit einem. „Gute Nacht." Und hatte es sich schon auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Er hörte kurze Zeit später Shegos Schritte und anschließend das Klicken, das bestätigte, dass die Tür zugefallen war.

Voller seltsamer Gedanken im Kopf schlief er ein. Die unbequeme Couch, zumindest was das schlafen auf dieser anging, brachten ihn dazu sich die halbe Nacht unentwegt von einer Seite auf die andere zu wälzen.

So kam es, dass er am nächsten Morgen mit steifem Genick aufstand. Schnell bereitete er Shego ein Frühstück auf einem Tablett. Vorsichtig schlich er zu seinem Zimmer und öffnete leise die Tür. Sie schlief noch immer, also stellte er das Tablett auf das Nachtkästchen. Sie trug sein Hemd, welches ihr mehrere Nummern zu groß war. Sie hatte die oberen Knöpfe offen gelassen, sodass man einen Teil ihrer blassen Brüste sehen konnte. Ein Bein lag außerhalb der Bettdecke und sie fröstelte leicht im Schlaf. Ron nahm die Decke, um sie mit dieser sanft zuzudecken. Dann drehte er sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
Er bemerkte das grüne Augenpaar nicht, das ihm verständnislos hinterhersah.

to be continued

Ach im Übrigen, ich weiß dass es euch gibt liebe Schwarzleser... es wäre nur nett und fair eine klitzekleine Review zu hinterlassen.


	4. Spuren der Vergangenheit

Titel: Cold Heart  
Kapitel: Spuren der Vergangenheit  
Autor: dedlit  
Anzahl: 4/7  
Genre: Romance, Drama;  
Pairing: Shego/Ron

Ron kam erschöpft nach Hause, er ließ sich fix und fertig in seinen Sessel fallen. Dieser Tag war ein Horrortrip gewesen. Cavalcanti hatte versucht ihn mit dem einen oder anderen Vertragstrick zu überlisten, doch gelungen war ihm das zum Glück nicht, dann wollte Gonzaga (der Vorstandsvorsitzende) noch mit ihm einige Arbeiten besprechen, dann hatte er noch so einiges an Papierkram zu erledigen, dann musste er seine Akten noch für die nächste Konferenz bereitlegen und ordnen usw. usw.

Er hatte noch immer keine Sekretärin und so musste er alles alleine machen. Gonzaga hatte ihm zwar schon des Öfteren geraten sich Hilfe zu holen, doch Ron hatte immer abgelehnt.  
Der Grund war einfach….. Rufus. Sein Nacktmull war schon vor eineinhalb Jahren gestorben, doch er war immer sein treuester Wegbegleiter und einen Ersatz gab es für ihn einfach nicht.

Er schreckte plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken, als er zwei Hände spürte, die zaghaft seine Schultern massierten. Ron ließ dies ohne viele Widerworte zu und gab sich dem angenehmen Gefühl eine zeitlang hin. Wie lange es wohl schon her war, dass er nach Hause gekommen ist und jemand dort war, der ihn erwartete?

Nach einiger Zeit drehte er sich um und blickte in Shegos Gesicht. Diese sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Ron fiel auf, dass sie eigentlich so gut wie nichts sprach und mit ihren traurigen Augen…..  
Ron verbannte diese Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses. „Tut mir Leid Shego, aber ich hatte einfach noch keine Zeit Kleidung für dich zu besorgen.", er entschuldigte sich mit einem Lächeln und verschwand dann in die Küche, um sich einen Apfel zu holen.

Als er zurückkam, saß Shego neben seinem Sessel auf dem Boden. Ron ging sofort zu ihr hin. „Du musst doch nicht auf dem Boden sitzen, für was habe ich denn ein so großes Sofa?", er schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, lächelte aber noch. Während er den Fernseher aufdrehte, blätterte er durch das Abendblatt. Dann vernahm er ein leises grummeln. Ron sah auf und Shego lief leicht rot an. Ihm dämmerte, was da soeben gegrummelt hatte.

Er legte seine Zeitung sofort beiseite und nahm Shego bei der Hand um sie hinter sich in die Küche zu ziehen. Diese sah ihn ängstlich an.  
Doch Ron begann schon in den Kästen herumzustöbern und wenige Minuten später stand ein kleines Abendessen auf dem Tisch. Spiegeleier, Brot und Tee. Mehr Nahrungsmittel (zumindest essbare) hatte er nicht gefunden.

Ron rückte der schwarzhaarigen einen Sessel zurecht und ließ sich dann mit seiner Zeitung ihr gegenüber nieder. Nur der laufende Fernseher durchbrach die Stille. Als Ron das nächste Mal aufsah, hatte Shego nichts von dem, das er ihr hingestellt hatte angerührt.  
„Wartest du bis es kalt wird?" Ron grinste sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Shego griff vorsichtig nach dem Besteck, sie trug wieder den roten Pulli und musste aufpassen, dass sie die Ärmel nicht eintauchte.

Ron bemerkte ihre zittrigen Bewegungen und als ihr schließlich die Gabel kurz aus der Hand rutschte fragte er nach. „Ähm stimmt etwas nicht?"  
Shego schüttelte den Kopf und nuschelte ein: „Alles in Ordnung."

Doch Ron sprang auf, er hatte wirklich viel Geduld, aber damit er Shego helfen konnte musste er erfahren, warum sie so nervös war. Als er mit einer Hand ihr schmales Handgelenk umschloss, damit sie ihn ansah, gab sie einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Ron schob den Pullover zurück.

Ihre Handgelenke waren leicht angeschwollen und tiefe Einschnitte zierten sie, einige waren noch nicht so alt, aber andere dieser Wunden mussten schon vor längerer Zeit dort gewesen sein. Shego entzog, mit Tränen in den Augen, ihre Hand und stürmte aus dem Apartment.

Ron blieb kurz geschockt in der Küche stehen und lief ihr dann nach. Er raste die Treppen hinunter und fand sie im dritten Stockwerk zusammengekauert liegen. Sie musste gestolpert sein, denn sie hatte eine kleine Platzwunde auf dem Kopf.  
Ron war nun mehr als verwirrt. Eine schüchterne Shego, eine Shego die kaum redet, eine Shego die unterwürfig ist und nun auch noch eine Shego die schwach ist?  
Er fragte sich nun ernsthaft, ob das wirklich Shego war.

Zusammengekauert lag sie am Ende der Treppe und Tränen strömten ihre Wangen hinunter. Ron lief zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sie vorhin so angefahren war. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch. Sie musste abgemagert sein, denn sie war leicht wie eine Feder. Shego wehrte sich und Ron setzte sie auf einer der Stufen ab. Er zog ein Stofftaschentuch hervor und tupfte vorsichtig ihr Gesicht ab.  
„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun." Sanft nahm er ihre Hände und wollte sie genauer ansehen, doch sie zog sie weg und versteckte sie in ihrem Schoss.

Shego rückte ein Stück von ihm ab. „Wieso tust du das? Willst du mich noch mehr demütigen, als du und Kim es schon getan habt?", nun sprang sie auf und schrie ihn mit rauer Stimme an, „Was ist das für ein krankes Psychospielchen!"

Ron blickte zu ihr auf. „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht was du meinst."  
Shego schien nun wütend. „Erst bringt ihr mich in diese Hölle, dann holst du mich hinaus, mimst einen auf nett und freundlich….." Ron unterbrach sie. „Wou, dass geht jetzt zu weit, was habe ich mit Cavalcanti zu schaffen?"

„Du und Kim Possible, ihr habt mich in dieses Gefängnis gebracht!"

Ron traf diese Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Es stimmte, da er sie ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte, trug er wohl einen Teil der Schuld…. natürlich hatte Shego Dinge getan, die man nicht einfach gutmachen konnte, aber dieses Schicksal……

„Was ist in diesem Gefängnis passiert?" Ron sah sie ernst an.

„Meinst du vor oder nachdem sie mir meine Kräfte gestohlen haben?", Shego sprach nun wieder mit gebrochener Stimme. Das Blut aus ihrer Kopfwunde rann nun bis zu ihrem Kinn. Ron stand auf, er war um einen guten Kopf größer als sie, vorsichtig tupfte er mit seinem Taschentuch ihre Kopfwunde ab. „Tut mir Leid, dass so etwas passiert habe ich nie gewollt."

Er hob sie vorsichtig hoch, doch sie wehrte sich nicht. „Ich denke wir sollten oben weiterreden."

to be continued


End file.
